


I Really Don't Want It To Be

by potatogestapo



Series: GiP! Lexa + Clarke oneshots and drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, But kinda hot too?? Who am I kidding She's smoking, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Clarke speaks Italian, ClexaWeek2017, College Student Clarke Griffin, College Students Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis Lexa, Lexa is a soft geek, Med Student Clarke, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Roommates, Roommates to lovers, The 100 Femslash, and a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogestapo/pseuds/potatogestapo
Summary: Modern AU where med student Clarke and G!P Lexa are roommates, and Lexa has a huge, secret crush on Clarke. Lexa has the apartment to herself for the night, or so she thinks, until a noise from Clarke's room catches her attention.Lots and lots of smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, hope you like it! All mistakes are mine.
> 
> \---- LEXA HAS A DICK ----
> 
> ALSO: I went on clexafanfictionawards.tumblr.com to vote for steklir's More Women Than Warriors (if you haven't read it YOU NEED TO DO IT RIGHT NOW), and when I sifted through the different categories I found out that this work has been nominated for the category "Best Roommates Fanfiction"!!! Holy crap, guys!! You're literally the best readers I could ever ask for. Whoever nominated me (apparently there were several of you??) YOU ARE THE SWEETEST PEOPLE EVER! Thank you so much, really. Best surprise ever.  
> (I just _really_ can't believe that this work was even higher up on the list than She by Thefooliam, which is prob my favorite roommates fic EVER, so holy crap guys). You have no idea how surprised I was by all this, I literally dropped my phone when I saw it.
> 
>  
> 
> I'd like to thank all of you who have left comments and kudos, you're warming up my heart real good. I'm working on a second chapter, and will update the story as soon as I can find time to finish the chapter. Don't worry, there will be plenty of smut. I live for that stuff.
> 
> Some of you have reacted to the fact that Lexa has a penis. I don't really feel like explaining myself every time, so I'm going to subtly copy paste my earlier response to one of you:
> 
> I know that many people react when fic writers choose to give a character that originally has a vagina a penis. In this case I chose to do so because I personally find it interesting to write, and it fit with the idea I had in my head. That doesn't mean I don't love writing Lexa with a vagina, or that I prefer her having a penis. It's simply something I wanted to explore, and judging by the response to this fic I think it went pretty well.  
> I love the idea of being able to express yourself freely, and that's what's so amazing about writing fan fiction. It's fiction, and you're allowed to do basically whatever the hell you want. I don't expect everyone to like it, but it makes me happy to know that I'm able to share something I worked hard on with other people that might enjoy it.
> 
> All seriousness aside: hope you enjoy the fic, and please let me know if you have any requests for how I should continue the storyline!

_____________________________

 

Lexa shuffles her feet the short way from the elevator to the door to the apartment. Her day had been as grueling as always; long and boring lectures followed by long and boring study sessions at the library, and finally an hour and a half at the gym. She isn’t exactly tired, but her lower back aches from sitting all day and her eyes long to look at something other than a textbook. She mentally curses herself for forgetting to update her payment info on Netflix – yet another task to complete before she can finally forget about her day and relax on the couch with one of her favorite TV shows.

To her dismay the door is locked, and she spends several minutes fumbling through her bag for her keys. She’s a little surprised that her roommate isn’t home; it’s only 7:30pm. But, then again, the other girl has a tendency to spend more time at the local bar than most med students would allow themselves to. And after all, it is Friday.  
Lexa’s partly satisfied with having the apartment to herself, but also partly disappointed that she’ll spend another Friday night alone.  
Maybe she should loosen up. She rarely does anything besides studying and working out, and it’s beginning to show on her social life. Most of her friends from high school have moved across the country for college or moved on to more exciting aspects of life than school. Lexa is the only one from their previous circle of friends that stayed in Polis after high school, her only social interactions now being with her sister Anya, Anya’s girlfriend Raven, and Lincoln and Octavia who work at the gym Anya runs. They do go out from time to time, mostly to the local bar, but even then Lexa finds herself longing for the comfort of her apartment, and even more so her bed. 

And then there’s the issue of her roommate. Lexa has been living with Clarke for four months, ever since she saw the ad posted on the clipboard outside one of the lecture halls. She had texted Clarke the same day to inform her of her interest in moving in, and Clarke had completely surprised her not two minutes after receiving the text, responding that they didn’t need to meet up first, and that Lexa could move in by the end of the week. Lexa had been dumbfounded at first, thinking the girl was crazy for inviting a total stranger to live with her without even meeting them first, but didn’t hesitate to accept the offer. By the end of the week her stuff had been moved in, and the contract had been signed.  
Oh, and she had fallen in love with Clarke. So there’s that.

It’s stupid, really. Lexa knows Clarke will never want her back.  
The first time they had met was when she and Anya showed up outside the apartment building with Anya’s car packed with boxes. Clarke had made her first appearance in sweatpants, a low cut t-shirt and semi-dried paint all over her hands and face. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, and when Lexa’s eyes met blue she’s pretty sure her jaw dropped to the floor. She had never seen anyone so beautiful in her entire life.

Clarke had greeted both Anya and Lexa with an enthusiastic hug and a grin plastered on her face, and immediately began carrying boxes out of the car while gushing about her last painting she was working on. Lexa couldn’t help but let her eyes wander over the blonde girl’s features as Anya and Clarke conversed freely while carrying the boxes to the elevator, noticing how Clarke’s hips swayed when she walked, how her t-shirt clung to her breasts, leaving little to the imagination, and how the shade of blue in her eyes seemed to change whenever the subject of conversation did, but they always shined so brightly.  
The way her stomach had flipped when those paint covered arms had curled around her waist and the smell of her shampoo had hit her nostrils scared Lexa enough that she almost didn’t say a word the entire time they were moving boxes.  
That didn’t stop her from noticing the way Clarke seemed to avert her gaze whenever Lexa looked at her though, as if she was caught staring, but Lexa jotted it down to healthy curiosity and shyness. After all, they were total strangers moving in together. Just because Lexa couldn’t keep her eyes off her didn’t mean Clarke felt the same way.

 

 

Lexa sighs as she pushes the door open and drops her bag on the floor, kicking her shoes off in the process. She shuffles further into the apartment, dragging her fingers through her hair as the flicks the light on in the kitchen. Her fingers snag on a couple of tangles in her thick brown curls, and she ends up tying her hair up in a messy bun, too tired to go through the struggles of brushing it. 

Their apartment isn’t big, but it’s big enough for the two of them. The hallway from the front door leads to the kitchen, with a tiny bathroom on the right side of the hallway, and a small built in closet for their jackets and shoes on the left. The living room is just past the kitchen, and the only furniture they have room for in there are a medium sized couch, a coffee table, a TV and two shelves. 

The coffee table is almost always covered in Clarke’s stuff, that being mostly sketchpads and textbooks. Lexa had reprimanded Clarke on the matter a couple of times when she first moved in, after the initial awkwardness had subsided, but quickly realized it were of no use. Clarke spaces out half of the time, and forgets where most of her stuff is as soon as she’s put it down– not just the stuff that’s on the coffee table. Lexa found it annoying at first, but as her crush has developed, so has her affection for Clarke’s quirks. She mentally curses herself any time she catches herself staring with affection when the blonde moves around the apartment in frustration, trying to find her missing sweater or favorite coffee mug or toothbrush. How Clarke manages to lose her toothbrush is beyond Lexa, but she can’t help but smile any time the blonde finds it underneath the couch or inside one of her textbooks. The blush that spreads across her cheeks anytime Clarke catches her smiling sort of makes her want to jump out of a window.

 

 

Lexa pops open the fridge and searches for something to quench her thirst. As neither Clarke nor her like to go grocery shopping, the only options she has are a couple of beers, a carton of milk Lexa’s sure has been there for at least two weeks, and the several herbal juices Clarke’s mom brings them every week – Abby makes them with the herbs she grows in her garden, and Clarke insists they taste great and have healing powers or whatever. Lexa just thinks they smell and taste like farts.  
She grabs a bottle of beer, and twists off the cap while kicking the fridge closed with her foot. A rather loud groan escapes her as the cool liquid runs down her throat, and she suddenly feels a little embarrassed that Clarke may have heard, but quickly remembers she has the apartment to herself for the night. Part of her is thankful that she doesn’t have to spend a whole night cuddling and watching movies with the blonde on the couch - not that that isn’t exactly what she wants to spend the rest of her life doing, because it is. But Clarke doesn’t want Lexa, not in the same way, and Lexa’s lost count of how many times she’s almost passed out from the sheer intoxication that is Clarke’s cuddling. 

She drinks till she’s not thirsty anymore, wipes her mouth on her sleeve, and decides to change into a fresh pair of pajamas before settling on the couch for the night. The thought of cuddling with Clarke – or not cuddling with Clarke, she’s not sure which upsets her more – has put a bummer to her already pretty shitty day, and she’s ready for some seriously sad movies.  
She grabs another bottle of beer from the fridge, sets it down on the coffee table in the living room before walking further into the apartment and down the hall towards her bedroom. 

The hallway leads to three rooms: the first one on the right is their shared bathroom; the one on the left is Clarke’s bedroom; and the second on the right is Lexa’s bedroom. She’s happy that her bedroom is the furthest down the hall because she doesn’t get too bothered with the noise from the rest of the apartment whenever Clarke has friends over.  
But having the room that’s furthest down the hall also means that she has to walk past Clarke’s room, and Clarke has never been the shy type.  
Lexa has had her fair share of moments when she’s walked past Clarke’s room only to realize that the blonde’s in the middle of taking her shirt off or dancing on the bed in her underwear. The incidents usually end with Lexa blushing profusely and apologizing before rushing off to her room, while Clarke’s laughter echoes down the hall.

 

At one occasion, when Lexa had come home drunk and giddy from a night out with Anya and Raven, Clarke had asked Lexa to join her in dancing on the bed. They were two months into their living arrangements, and Lexa had been pushing herself away from Clarke to suppress her feelings for the blonde. But then there Clarke was, offering her a chance to dance with her, wearing a pair of lacy underwear and a loose fitting tank top that hung low on her braless breasts, and Lexa hadn’t been able to resist. Clarke had grinned from ear to ear when Lexa nodded her yes, and grabbed the brunette’s wrist and dragged her into her room where the music was pouring out of the speakers at full volume.  
They had only been dancing for a minute, Clarke in the middle of passionately singing along to one of their favorite songs, eyes closed and breasts bouncing with the beat of the music, when Lexa had felt herself grow hard. Whatever drunken haze she was in (whether it was from the alcohol or Clarke she wasn’t sure) was immediately gone, and she had rushed out of Clarke’s room, stammering out an explanation as she went, and locked herself in her own bedroom. Clarke had come rushing after her, knocking on her door for several minutes asking if she was okay. Lexa had responded weakly that she was feeling a little under the weather, and that she was going to bed. Clarke didn’t leave for several minutes, offering to sleep in Lexa’s bed to make sure the brunette didn’t choke on her own vomit in her sleep or something the like, but the thought of Clarke in her bed only made Lexa throb even harder, so she just turned her back to the door, closed her eyes and tried her best to ignore the thoughts of Clarke’s naked skin on hers. Clarke had continued knocking for a couple more minutes before going back to her room. The music was never turned back on, and Lexa didn’t sleep the entire night.

 

 

As Lexa walks down the hall towards her bedroom, a noise catches her attention. It doesn’t take her long to realize it’s coming from Clarke’s room, and her first instinct is that there’s a burglar in the apartment. She mentally prepares herself for whatever’s coming as she slowly tiptoes towards Clarke’s half opened door. A single stream of light escapes from her room, illuminating the dark hallway in a dim yellow light, and Lexa’s sure she’s about to walk into the plot of one of those shitty horror movies Clarke manages to convince her to watch with her most Sunday nights. She takes the final steps towards Clarke’s room, and leans in closer to the opening in the doorway that’s just big enough for her to peek through.  
Another noise comes from inside, and just as her eyes find the source, her breath catches in her throat and her heart slams so hard into her ribs she’s sure the whole world can hear.

Clarke is spread out on the bed, over the covers, with her head thrown back and her hand between her legs. Two of her fingers are deep inside her, and her breathing is ragged and shallow as she works tight, fast circles against her clit with her thumb. Her t-shirt is bunched up, exposing two perfectly round, pale breasts, one nipple pinched between strong fingers. Lexa’s sure she’s never seen boobs more perfect.

She wants to turn around and run back to her room. She wants to scold herself for intruding on something so private. She wants to, she wants to, but she’s glued to the spot. She can already feel herself growing hard, the tightness of her jeans becoming almost uncomfortable as her bulge grows bigger and bigger.  
Her eyes wander from Clarke’s face, to her breasts, to the apex between her thighs and back to her face. Clarke’s eyes are squeezed shut, her head burrowing into the pillows and mouth slightly agape. Her tongue pokes out between her teeth to lick at her lips, and Lexa’s never been so entranced before in her life, that she almost doesn’t notice when Clarke says it.

 

“Lexa… Fuck.” 

Lexa’s so completely taken aback that she’s unable to suppress the gasp that escapes her, and before she can register what happens, blue eyes meet hers.

For several seconds all they do is stare at each other, both unable to say anything. Clarke’s mouth opens and closes several times, the rest of her movements having stilled, but she doesn’t say anything, or move to cover herself. Lexa can only avert her eyes, her hand coming down to cover her bulge, even though she’s pretty sure Clarke can’t see it behind the almost closed door.

“I’m- I’m so sorry, I didn’t- ” she stutters, face flushing a deep red, and she doesn’t know what to do with herself. She should just run to her room, but she can’t, she can’t move and she doesn’t know what to do, she doesn’t know what to do but stand there and wait for Clarke to say something, anything.

Clarke is quiet for a couple of seconds, and Lexa’s sure she’s about to be scolded or kicked out of the apartment or arrested.

“How much of that did you see?” 

Clarke’s voice is just above a whisper, and Lexa’s heart sinks to the pit of her stomach at the insecurity in it. 

“I- I’m… I’m so sorry, Clarke, I barely saw anything, I just got home and I was on my way to my room when I heard a noise, and I thought it was a burglar, so I thought I should check it out, and then I realized too late that it wasn’t a burglar and I’m –“

A chuckle, deep and raspy, leaves Clarke lips, and Lexa’s brows furrow in confusion as she halts mid-sentence. It takes her a couple of seconds to realize that the door had slowly opened as she rambled, and that her hand was no longer covering the front of her jeans.

“I’m guessing you enjoyed the show, then”

Clarke’s voice is low and husky, and a smirk finds its way to her lips as blue eyes stare intently at Lexa’s bulge.

Lexa’s mouth opens and closes several times as she tries to find a reasonable explanation to it all, but she comes up blank. Her eyes flit across the room, not daring to make contact with Clarke’s, as she stands there, unable to move. She ends up staring at her own feet, face so flushed she’s sure there’s steam coming off her, her hands finding their way back to the front of her jeans.

“Don’t cover it up”

The way Clarke breathes it out, so low and sultry, is almost enough to make Lexa come right on the spot, and her breath catches in her throat. Her cock twitches involuntarily in her jeans, and finally Lexa’s eyes meet Clarke’s. Her blue eyes are almost black with arousal, and before Lexa can react Clarke is up on her feet and in front of her in three long strides. She stops a few inches from Lexa, leaving just a sliver of space between them, and Lexa can’t bring her eyes to look away from Clarke’s. She stands there, unable to move, lungs burning with the need for oxygen.

Clarke’s eyes trail down to Lexa’s full lips, and Lexa’s sure she’s about to pass out. The blonde’s tongue pokes out to lick at her own lips, and for a second the only thing Lexa can register is the puffs of hot breath on her face as Clarke’s eyes seem to grow even darker. Clarke lifts a hand and slowly brings it up to Lexa’s cheek, but stops just an inch away. Clarke’s eyes flit back to Lexa’s, and Lexa can see the arousal practically burning in them. Clarke only hesitates a second before she cups Lexa’s cheek, gliding a thumb along her jaw, then moving to stroke her lower lip. Lexa lets out a shaky breath at the contact, shivers running down her spine.

Clarke’s eyes plead for permission, and Lexa can barely force a small nod as she stares back at Clarke wide-eyed. They stare at each other for just a second more before Clarke crashes their lips together.

The moment their lips meet it’s like something inside Lexa clicks into place. All the insecurity and awkwardness disappears, and it’s replaced with a confidence Lexa didn’t know she possessed.  
The kiss is fiery and so filled with lust it sends sparks through all of Lexa’s body, leaving her numb. Clarke’s tongue immediately seeks entrance, and Lexa greedily accepts it. Their bodies crash together, and Lexa’s hands grasp at anything they can find. They eventually settle on Clarke’s hips, holding her tightly, and Clarke moans, grinding herself against Lexa. Warm tongues fight for dominance for what seems like forever and no time at all, and Lexa’s instantly addicted to the taste of Clarke. 

They break the kiss, both panting and desperate for air, and Clarke’s lips find their way to the brunette’s neck, licking and sucking at her pulse point. Lexa’s so turned on it’s painful, and her hips start bucking by instinct as Clarke bites down on her neck before soothing the mark with her tongue. Lexa lets out a growl at the feeling of Clarke rubbing against her bulge, and Clarke whines at the sudden friction, hot breath trailing down Lexa’s neck, leaving goosebumps in its trail. 

In one swift motion the blonde rips Lexa’s shirt off, tossing it somewhere behind them, and latches her mouth to an already stiff nipple, swirling it with her tongue. Lexa almost screams at the sensation, bucking her hips even harder. Fingers find blonde hair and hold on tightly as Clarke alters between licking, sucking and grazing her teeth along pert nipples. Lexa’s hands find Clarke’s bundled up t-shirt, and in seconds their naked skin is finally touching, and it sets them both ablaze. Their mouths find each other again, tongues clashing and teeth biting down.

Strong, slender fingers move to Clarke’s full ass, and grip hard as Lexa swiftly lifts the blonde. Clarke reacts immediately, wrapping her legs around Lexa’s waist. Lexa doesn’t even have time to move toward the bed before Clarke starts rocking her hips, grinding herself down on Lexa’s stomach while steadying herself by wrapping her arms around the brunette’s shoulders. Lexa’s mind swims with the feeling of Clarke’s slickness on her abs, and she bites down hard on the blonde’s lower lip, earning her a groan so deep it sends shivers all the way down to her toes.

The throbbing in her cock is becoming unbearable, so Lexa quickly carries the blonde to the bed, but Clarke stops her just by the edge by unwrapping her legs and stepping down from Lexa, one hand on the brunette’s chest.

“Lay down for me. Now.”

Lexa doesn’t hesitate to do as she’s told, and crawls up the bed, leaning back on her elbows as she watches Clarke with hooded eyes. The blonde stands there for a few moments, drinking in the sight of Lexa in just her jeans, panting and clenching her fists around the sheets. Lexa’s eyes are anything but shameful in the way they explore the absolutely gorgeous, naked woman before her. She’s pretty sure she can see something drip down Clarke’s inner thigh, and she positively vibrates with the moan that escapes her lips at the sight. Clarke bites her lip at the sound and shifts her stance, rubbing her thighs together for a split second. A barely there, breathy moan escapes her before she composes herself again and stares Lexa down from the edge of the bed.

“Take it off. All of it.”

Lexa growls at Clarke’s newfound authority, and quickly works the zipper on her jeans and discards them somewhere on the floor. She takes her time with her boxers, though, noticing how Clarke bites her lip at the sight of her bulge. She dips her fingers beneath the waistband and slowly starts tugging it down until her cock springs out of its hold, standing proudly.

“Fuck” Clarke breathes, biting at her lip.

She doesn’t wait any longer, moving to tug Lexa’s boxers all the way down her long legs, before climbing up the bed, straddling the brunette. She hovers there, staring into green eyes. Both girls are panting, buzzing with the expectations of what’s about to happen. Lexa’s hands find their way to Clarke’s waist, tugging her closer until her mouth finally finds its way to one of Clarke’s rosy nipples. Clarke screams as Lexa wraps her lips around the bud, arching into Lexa’s mouth, and fitting one hand into brown curls, tugging hard. Lexa only grips the blonde’s waist tighter, biting down lightly on the nipple before sucking on it hard. Clarke chokes out a gasp, and Lexa smirks into the blonde’s breast before releasing the nipple with a wet pop. Clarke tugs her head back and crashes their lips together, biting down on Lexa’s bottom lip before finally lowering her hips.

The sensation is so much stronger than they expected, and both girls cry out when Clarke’s slick wetness meets Lexa’s hard member. Lexa chokes out a moan as Clarke starts grinding herself along the length of her cock, coating it with her arousal. She’s warm and so wet, and slender fingers soon find Clarke’s full ass yet again, pressing her down harder onto the throbbing member.

“You’re so fucking big” Clarke breathes into Lexa’s ear, taking her earlobe between her teeth and biting down. Lexa’s hips buck hard in response, making Clarke gasp and lean back, rocking her hips harder and faster.

“Fuck. Fuck.” Lexa breathes, all too overwhelmed with it all. She’s pretty sure she could come just by watching Clarke grind on her like this.

Clarke lifts her hips and Lexa whines at the sudden lack of contact, but her objection is quickly forgotten when the blonde grips her cock, stroking up and down its length a couple of times, before guiding it to her entrance. She circles her hips a few times with the tip just barely touching her dripping entrance, muttering a silent fuck before finally sliding down on the shaft.

Their moans fill the room, both heads thrown back and eyes clenching shut. Clarke’s hands find their way to Lexa’s breasts, kneading them in time with the rhythm she slowly builds with her hips, and she watches as Lexa’s eyes roll back in her head and her mouth falls open.

It doesn’t take them long before their pace quickens, Clarke bouncing on Lexa’s cock with increasing force, her moans echoing off the walls. They’ve probably woken up the entire apartment building by now, and Lexa couldn’t care less. She plants her feet on the mattress and thrusts up, meeting Clarke’s hips every time she slides down her cock.

She can feel that Clarke is close with the way her walls are quivering around her shaft, and her hips begin to stray from their rhythm. Lexa’s determined to make Clarke come hard, and grasps at the sliver of self control she has left to keep herself from coming. She wets her thumb with her tongue poking out, reveling in the way Clarke’s eyes seem to widen with understanding, a moan rippling through the blonde’s chest, before Lexa brings her hand down between Clarke’s legs and starts mercilessly circling her clit. 

The room goes silent except for the sharp slapping of skin as Clarke breathing falters, eyes squeezing shut and mouth wide open.  
In a matter of seconds Clarke clenches down hard around Lexa’s cock as she comes, screaming out her name. Her arousal leaks out over Lexa’s cock and down her thighs, and it’s enough to send her reeling over the edge just seconds after the blonde, exploding inside her.

It takes Clarke several minutes to ride out the waves of her orgasm, collapsed over Lexa’s chest, hips still bucking slowly with pleasure. Lexa doesn’t take as long, but watching Clarke come, combined with the ongoing movements of their hips is enough to make her hard all over again. Blue eyes meet green, and a surprised smirk paints its way onto Clarke’s lips.

“You’re still hard” Clarke husks, never stopping the slight movements of her hips.

Lexa chuckles lowly and pulls Clarke in for a searing kiss, tongue teasing her bottom lip. In one swift motion she flips them around and immediately starts bucking her hips, plowing into Clarke at a harsh pace. A low-pitched scream escapes the blonde as her hands find the small of Lexa’s back, nails digging into the soft skin.

Lexa smirks, lowering her mouth to Clarke’s neck, biting down as she re-angles her hips. Clarke responds with another scream, arching her back off the bed and bucking her hips to meet Lexa’s movements. Arousal is leaking out from where Lexa’s cock is plowing into Clarke, her tip grazing the blonde’s g-spot with every thrust. Lexa leans back and grabs a hold of Clarke hips, effectively lifting them off the bed to give her better access.  
She almost comes again just by the sight of Clarke’s breasts bouncing with every thrush, and even more so by the sounds the blonde is making, but instead she spreads Clarke’s legs further apart and ups her pace yet again.

Clarke screams so loudly Lexa’s sure the neighbors must think there’s a murder happening, and then they’re both coming so hard it’s difficult to even move, Clarke’s walls clenching so tight around Lexa that she’s unable to remove herself from within her. Instead she drives herself even further inside her, and Clarke’s body responds with another flow of cum leaking out between them.

 

“Fuck.” Clarke manages after several minutes of harsh panting and hips twitching.

“Fuck indeed,” Lexa smirks as she licks and nips at Clarke’s neck. “I’m pretty sure we’ve ruined these sheets indefinitely.”

Clarke’s laugh is breathy but full, and Lexa’s body is filled to the brink with warmth and love and adoration for this girl. She’s pretty sure she’s screwed once their post-orgasmic bliss is over, but she can’t bring herself to think about that just yet.

They fall asleep tangled in each other, Lexa still buried deep inside Clarke, her face nuzzled into the blonde’s neck.

 

__________________

She stirs a couple of hours later, waking up slowly from her slumber when she feels nimble fingers brushing through her hair. Slowly, she lifts her head to look up at the owner of the warm, soft body underneath her.

“So… That was pretty great,” Clarke whispers as their gazes meet, blue eyes searching green for something Lexa’s not sure what is. Lexa’s suddenly struck with the reality of it all, and all her doubts and fears come crashing down on her in that singular moment.

Realizing Clarke’s waiting for her to respond she inhales shakily before nodding her head weakly. “Yeah” She breathes, stomach churning with nervousness and dread at whatever Clarke might say. You’ve handled rejection before, Lexa. You can do it again. Unable to hold Clarke’s gaze she stares intently at a freckle just above Clarke’s collarbone, all too aware that this might just be a one time thing for the blonde. She doesn’t notice her breathing quickening rapidly until Clarke’s hands are cupping her cheeks, stroking over her cheekbones.

“Hey hey, Lex, look at me,” Clarke coos, her fingers moving under Lexa’s jaw, gently coaxing her to look at her again. “What’s wrong?”

Lexa swallows, her throat suddenly constricting with the words she so desperately wants to leave her mouth, but she doesn’t know what to say, how to explain all these feelings that are bursting in her chest at the mere sight of the ethereal beauty beneath her. She’s angry and sad and so, so happy, and she doesn’t know what to say to Clarke without freaking her out or scaring her away.

Instead of pushing though, Clarke just trails her fingers over Lexa’s cheeks, leaving feather light kisses all over her forehead, nose, cheeks, jaw, until Lexa finally meets her gaze again, her breathing slowing down a bit, confidence a little stronger.

“Are we… Was this just a one time thing?” she mentally curses herself the minute the words leave her mouth, and she’s sure Clarke will laugh at her for sounding so utterly childish, when the blonde shifts under her, effectively rolling Lexa off her and onto the still damp sheets beside her. Lexa cringes when her now soft member slips out from Clarke’s warmth and meets the cold air of the room, but more so at the tears she can feel stinging behind her eyelids as she closes her eyes, ready for Clarke to throw her out or yell at her or just… Anything. Anything besides the silent seconds following their shift in positions.

When she opens her eyes though, she’s met with something completely different. Clarke’s lying on her side facing Lexa, her blue eyes searching the brunette’s face with a newfound shyness Lexa has never seen on the blonde before. Her fingers are nervously picking at the crumbled sheets between them, and before Lexa can say anything Clarke is tentatively leaning forward, brushing her lips lightly over Lexa’s in a tender, slow kiss.

“I really don’t want it to be,” she whispers against plump lips.

Lexa’s breath catches in her throat at the silent admission, and she blinks rapidly for several seconds, because honestly she never expected that answer.

Clarke apparently takes the silence as rejection and quickly backtracks, pulling away slightly and retracting her hand from where it had found its way to Lexa’s sternum. “I mean, if you want it to be a one time thing then I’m totally fine with that, I just thought that maybe-“

“Clarke,” Lexa interrupts her. “I really don’t want it to be, either,” she breathes, chuckling slightly at the flush that had begun spreading across the blonde’s cheeks.

Clarke’s lips crack into a smile so big and warm that Lexa practically melts beneath it, and her hands find their way to Lexa’s cheeks, cradling her face like she’s something sacred.

“Really?” she whispers, blue eyes flitting all over Lexa’s face, searching for any sign of hesitation.

“Really,” Lexa giggles, a grin spreading across her face so wide that Lexa’s sure if it were any bigger her jaw would break. 

She doesn’t get a response, at least not a verbal one, as Clarke’s lips crash into hers with renewed hunger and something akin to awe. Their hands find purchase anywhere they can, grasping at each other, bodies pressing impossibly close, afraid it all might be a dream that will slip away when they‘ll eventually have to come up for air.

Clarke swings her leg over Lexa’s hips and straddles her, their lips never breaking apart, and Lexa’s head swims with joy. She can almost feel Clarke’s words on her tongue as it glides against hers, and suddenly everything has changed. They break apart from the kiss, gasping for air as their foreheads press together. 

“You’re really beautiful, you know that?” Clarke breathes against her lips.

Lexa blushes profusely at the words, suddenly shy and very self-aware. Which is completely ironic considering the position they’re in, Clarke’s naked center pressing against her already half-hard member.

“No really, I mean it. I think I fell for you the moment you stepped out of that car four months ago. You were like… The hottest piece of ass I’d ever seen in my entire life. And trust me, I’ve seen a lot of ass” Clarke playfully smirks at her, her index finger trailing down to stroke around one of Lexa’s nipples. The comment leaves Lexa both baffled and insanely jealous. The thought of anyone else having their way with Clarke releases a growl from deep within Lexa’s lungs, and she surges forward, flipping them over so Clarke is spread out beneath her.

Clarke gasps at the sudden motion, and when they lock eyes again there’s no doubt she’s definitely turned on by the thought of Lexa’s jealousy.

Clarke moans as Lexa drags her tongue down the column of her throat, teeth scraping along her sensitive skin before biting down at her pulse point. The blonde chokes back a moan as Lexa slips a thigh between hers, rocking hard into her.

“Fuck, Lex, please” she moans as Lexa’s mouth finds her nipple, and she arches up into her mouth, hands finding purchase in her thick brown curls and tugging hard. 

“I plan on it” Lexa smirks into her breast, swirling her tongue over the hard bud while rocking her hips harder. Clarke rolls her hips upwards, eager to meet her thrusts, but Lexa’s hands shove her hips down on the bed again and hold her there. Clarke whines in protest, but Lexa silences her with a deep and thorough kiss, her tongue immediately sliding into Clarke’s mouth. Clarke’s sounds of protests are replaced with moans and whimpers as the pace of Lexa’s hips quicken.

In a matter of minutes their hips are moving frantically against each other, Clarke on the brink of coming.

“Lexa, fuck, don’t stop” she moans, voice high pitched and hoarse, and Lexa swears it’s the sexiest thing she’s ever heard. She finds new purchase in her movements, and rolls her hips harder and faster into the blonde’s. Clarke sucks in a sharp breath, her hips coming up to meet Lexa’s thigh, and then she stills against her for several long moments, back arched, head thrown back, her lungs stuck in a long, deep groan. Lexa can feel her cunt pulsating against her, cum leaking out onto her thigh, before Clarke is whimpering and shaking violently against her.

Lexa kisses her as Clarke rides out her orgasm, stroking locks of golden hair away from her eyes and forehead.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful when you come” she whispers against Clarke’s ear. Her words are rewarded with a barely audible gasp and another ripple through Clarke’s body, before the blonde finally slumps back into the mattress. Her lungs heave with the need for air, and Lexa soothes her with slow strokes of her fingers against the blonde’s sternum, through the valley of her breasts and down her stomach, circling around her hipbones and tracing up her ribs. She leaves goosebumps in her trail, and she silently revels in the effect she seems to have on the girl beneath her. 

“You know,” Clarke huffs, finally able to breathe again. “I always had my suspicions that you’d be killer in bed, but I don’t think I was ever prepared for this.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow at her, and props herself up on her elbow, leaning slightly to the side, intent on teasing Clarke as much as possible.

“I think I need specifics,” she smirks, slowly sticking her tongue out to wet her thumb before flicking it over one of Clarke’s nipples torturously.

Clarke bites her lip and watches the action for a second before her eyes find Lexa’s again.

“I mean, I sort of always knew you were big. I’ve seen you in boxers, and baby, they don’t hide much,” she chuckles huskily, hand moving to Lexa’s throat, squeezing lightly. Lexa’s cock twitches at the action.  
“You have no idea how wet you make when you walk around in those tight black shorts” she husks into Lexa’s ear, and Lexa’s sure she could come just from the way Clarke’s voice is dripping with sex. “But seeing you in boxers is nothing compared to seeing you bare and hard for me” she finishes in a sultry whisper, taking Lexa’s earlobe between her teeth and biting hard. Lexa moans deep and throaty, her hips bucking involuntarily.

Clarke’s gaze travels down Lexa’s body to where her member is standing proudly against her stomach. Small beads of precum are already gathering at her slit, and her head is swollen and red with need. Clarke licks her lips, and Lexa’s suddenly pushed back into the mattress, Clarke kneeling between her legs. Blue eyes lock onto green for a brief but heated second before Lexa’s head slams back into the pillows as Clarke grips her firmly at the base of her throbbing cock. Unable to open her eyes or even breathe properly, Lexa fists her hands in the sheets in anticipation. When Clarke licks all the way from the base to the pulsing tip she’s so unprepared she actually screams, and her hips buck hard.

Clarke’s hand disappears, and Lexa’s about to protest, when she feels Clarke’s lips slip over and around her head and down her shaft. Her eyes fly open and a moan rips through here at the sight she’s met with. 

Clarke’s sucking her like it’s the one thing she lives for, coating her shaft with spit and precum while her hand finds its way back around her, grip tight and setting a quick pace in stroking her. Her tongue swirls around the underside of her head, and Lexa swears she sees stars.

“Clarke… Fuck, I’m gonna c-“ Her sentence is cutoff when Clarke takes her in all the way, the tip hitting the back of her throat, and Lexa’s eyes roll to the back of her head. She feels the pressure build from the pit in her stomach, and it shoots out through the base of her cock, all the way to the tip. Clarke releases her cock with a wet pop before stroking her hard and fast, twisting her wrist with every stroke, flicking her thumb over the slit.

“Come for me, baby,” she coos wetly against Lexa’s lips, squeezing Lexa’s cock, and then Lexa’s coming, hard. Clarke is quick in her movements as she shifts down her body and wraps her lips around Lexa’s shaft, greedily drinking in every drop of cum she can. Lexa twitches in her hold, hips bucking wildly, and Clarke keeps stroking her, drawing out her orgasm.

Lexa slumps against the mattress, completely spent, eyesight prickly and limbs numb. Her lungs heave and she sucks in air greedily as she watches Clarke lick her clean.

“F-fuck,” she stutters, unable to form coherent thoughts as the embers of her orgasm still burn within her. Clarke looks utterly smug, and a drop of cum slides down her chin. She catches it with her thumb, and sucks it clean, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s. Lexa growls with newfound arousal at the sight, and for a second she’s utterly dumbfounded that she’s still hard. She doesn’t think she’s ever been able to go this many times in one day, but she finds she’s more than willing.

Quickly rising to her knees, she grips Clarke by her hips and slams her into the mattress. Clarke yelps in surprise, and she’s too surprised to react before Lexa has her pinned down, arms over her head.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week,” Lexa growls, hips bucking against Clarke’s. Clarke’s whole body shudders at the words, and she moans low in her throat when the tip of Lexa’s cock slides through her folds and nudges at her clit. Her legs instinctively wrap around Lexa’s waist, and her hips buck eagerly, trying to draw Lexa in.

Lexa readjusts her grip so that she’s pinning Clarke’s wrists with just one hand, effectively leaving the other hand free to roam. She scratches her nail lightly down Clarke’s throat, her breast, down her ribs and lower stomach. She stops just inches away from Clarke needs her most, teasing her with small circles just above her slit. 

“What do you want, Clarke?” she smirks.

“Y-you, Lexa, I want you,” Clarke pants, chest heaving in anticipation.

“You need to be more specific than that, Clarke,” Lexa says nonchalantly, lightly pinching the skin on Clarke’s hip.

“I want you to fuck me, I-I want your cock deep inside me, I need your cock,” Clarke pleads. “Please, Lexa,”

Pleased with her answer, Lexa runs two fingers tentatively through Clarke’s folds, growling when she finds her positively dripping. Clarke bucks against her fingers, crying out, but Lexa retracts them before she can find any purchase. Leaning over the blonde, she brings the fingers up to her own lips, making sure Clarke is watching; before she licks them clean, slowly, with purpose. Clarke tastes delicious, salty and sweet, and Lexa doesn’t think she’ll ever get enough of it. She lets Clarke know just that by dragging her fingers through her folds yet again and sucking on them for several seconds, moaning at the way Clarke’s breathy whimpers hit her face in warm breaths, the blonde’s eyes going almost completely black. She can’t help it but lean down and place a chaste kiss to her lips, a stark contrast to their current situation.

“Lexa, please, fuck me” Clarke whimpers when their lips part. Lexa knows she’s tortured the blonde enough, and she repositions her hips so that the tip of her cock is teasing her opening.

“Tighten your legs around me. You’ll need it” she husks, spreading her knees wide for more leverage before she slowly cants her hips forward, sliding inside Clarke’s warm, silky wetness torturously slow. Clarke cries out, and Lexa groans at the way Clarke’s wall stretch eagerly for her. Her hips keep moving forward until she’s buried to the hilt in Clarke, before she removes herself almost completely - and then she slams into Clarke again, full force.

A gush of wetness floods around her shaft as Clarke screams, her hips bucking wildly, hands tugging at their restraints over her head.  
Lexa doesn’t waste any time and sets a rough pace, slamming into Clarke hard with every thrust. Their upper bodies are flushed against each other, nipples dragging roughly, and sweat forming on their stomachs, making their skin slide effortlessly. Clarke’s legs are spread wide with need, her knees hitting Lexa’s shoulders roughly with every thrust, her feet planted on Lexa’s lower back and ass, letting her both lift her own hips off the bed and push Lexa’s hips harder into her.

Clarke’s screams fill the room, sharp cries every time Lexa hits a particular spot within her. Her walls are already shaking with her impending orgasm, and every time Lexa pulls out, her head drags along Clarke’s front wall in the most delicious way, making her toes curl and her breath catch.  
Lexa’s grunting and moaning in her ear, and she can barely contain her arousal as Clarke catches her lips in a hungry, all-teeth kiss.

Lexa can feel Clarke’s walls beginning to clench around her, and dead set on giving Clarke the greatest orgasm of her life, she quickly releases Clarke’s hands and pulls out.

Clarke looks dumbfounded and about to shout out in protest for just a second before Lexa grabs her roughly by the hips, turning her over onto her stomach and spreading her legs as wide as they can go. Clarke practically sobs at the action and she grabs the headboard in a white knuckled grip, lifting her hips up to meet Lexa’s shaft once again.

Lexa slams into her without a second to spare, pressing her down into the mattress and spreading Clarke’s ass cheeks wide before bringing a hand down on one of them in a sharp but fairly painless slap. For just a second she realizes she might have overstepped a boundary, and is about to stop her movements to make sure Clarke is ok, but the cries of pleasure that roll off Clarke’s tongue is enough to send her reeling into overdrive. She lifts Clarke’s hips off the bed slightly, laying her body flush against her back, and her hand quickly finds its way between Clarke’s legs.

“How rough to you want it, Clarke?” she pants in the blonde’s ear, her fingers just skimming the hood of Clarke’s clit.

“Rough, please, Lex - Fuck!” Clarke chokes back a scream as Lexa pinches her clit hard while simultaneously ramming into her as deep as she can, and suddenly Clarke is blinded by white, hot light as she comes harder than she ever thought she could.

Her walls clench furiously around Lexa, so hard it almost hurts, but Lexa’s never been so turned on in her life as she is from watching Clarke writhe and buck beneath her, and Clarke’s screaming is both white noise and everything she hears, everything she ever wants to hear, as she explodes, coming long and hard inside Clarke, the blonde’s walls milking her of every drop of cum she has to offer.

It takes Clarke almost ten minutes before she can form a sentence, unwilling to let Lexa remove herself from her as she lays flat on her stomach on the bed. Steady streams of cum leak out between them; her moaning now raspy and sore as she cants her hips up to ride out the last of what is probably the most intense orgasm anyone’s ever had. Lexa’s face is buried in her neck, her lips leaving soft kisses wherever she can, licking and nipping and soothing Clarke back to reality.

“Nope, I really don’t want that to be a one time thing,” Clarke sighs as she splays over Lexa’s chest in the bed, a loopy grin forming on her face as the closes her eyes and hums in delight as Lexa kisses her thoroughly. Lexa grins into the kiss as well, cheeks flushing slightly.  
“But I do want to take you on a date first.” Clarke finishes with one final peck to Lexa’s lips before she nestles in the crook of her neck, sighing contentedly.  
Lexa feels her heart thump in anticipation.

“I’d like that” she whispers into blonde hair, certain that Clarke has fallen asleep.  
Her grin only widens when she feels Clarke press a gentle kiss to the skin right above her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have some morning fun the day after.  
> They go on their date, and Lexa is a giant dork, but it's fluffy and cute, and they definitely don't end the night at the restaurant. Wink wink.
> 
> This is just shameless smut, really, with a hint of fluff because you asked for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I should point out to those of you who can't seem to bother reading the tags, but LEXA HAS A DICK.
> 
> Oh, and this chapter is long af, sorry about that (or maybe not?).  
> Shameless smut for dayyyys.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

She’s not sure what wakes her. Her eyelids are heavy with sleep, and it takes her several minutes before she manages to lift them, squinting at the sunlight that spills in through the crack in the curtains. For a moment she marvels over the fact that she’s always been a light sleeper, never one to make it through nights of rainy storms, or even Clarke’s late night TV-shows, without stirring; yet the weight of her limbs against the soft, crumbled sheets seems to confirm a whole different story this morning.  
And, just as a yawn overtakes her full force, making her jaw crack in the process, she’s suddenly extremely aware of the warm body pressed firmly against hers.

Her breath hitches at the feel of Clarke’s back against her front, the way their legs are tangled, the way their hands are wrapped up in each other and tucked firmly under the blonde’s chin, Lexa’s arm draped around Clarke’s waist, her nose nuzzled into the crook of Clarke’s neck. Lexa can feel Clarke’s lungs expand with every breath she takes, their bodies molding into one another and moving with each other as if they were always meant to stay like this - and a wave of joy and serenity washes over her, tingling all the way to the tips of her toes. Carefully, she untangles one of her hands from Clarke’s firm grip to gently stroke blonde locks away from the face of the girl in her arms. 

Thoughts of the night before slowly make their way to the front of her mind, and Lexa swallows hard, her cock twitching slightly from where it’s wedged into the space behind Clarke’s ass. She can already feel her heart speeding up its pace, and she doesn’t even attempt to resist the temptation of leaning forward and pressing her lips gently against the spot where the blonde’s shoulder meets her neck.

 

Clarke stirs slightly, murmuring something Lexa can’t quite make out, being far too distracted by the sound of Clarke’s breathy voice thick with sleep. It’s like silk in her ears, and she shivers at the acknowledgement of what this girl does to her; the way Lexa’s sure she’d throw herself off a cliff if Clarke asked her to, especially in that tone. She kisses at her neck again, firmer this time, tongue peeking out to savor the taste of Clarke’s skin, sweet and warm.

“Lexa.…” There’s that same tone again, washing over Lexa like warm rays of sunlight on a summer day, and she nuzzles further into the sound, her hand tracing gentle patterns up and down Clarke’s arm, from her shoulder all the way down to her fingertips, and back up again.

“Yeah, Lex, right there…” Clarke breathes, still just above a whisper, but there’s a hint of desperation in her voice, and Lexa frowns slightly, her hand stilling. And when Clarke’s hips wiggly slightly, thighs squeezing around the one Lexa has fitted between them, she realizes what’s happening.

Clarke is still asleep. She’s still asleep, and apparently in the middle of a rather vivid dream, judging by the sound of her breathing and the quiet whimpers that now make their way through her parted lips.

Lexa’s eyebrow quirks with amusement, and a small smirk forms on her lips, as the blonde seems to stir even more in her hold. A hand fumbles for Lexa’s, and the brunette meets it halfway, chuckling slightly at the way Clarke seems to grasp onto it desperately. 

The chuckle quickly turns into a groan when the blonde leads their entwined hands to her breast, guiding Lexa’s fingertips to pinch and roll her pert nipple between them. The action draws a gasp from both girls’ lips, and before Lexa can stop herself, she leans down and sucks on Clarke’s pulse point, teeth lightly grazing against the soft skin.

She can feel herself grow hard as Clarke’s whimpers increase in volume beneath Lexa’s lips, her hand still placed firmly over Lexa’s, in turn kneading her own breast with the brunette’s fingers.

They really are great boobs.

(No, really. They’re the greatest boobs Lexa has ever had the pleasure of meeting.)

She nuzzles her face into the spot beneath Clarke’s ear, placing soft kisses to the skin there, nipping lightly. But then Clarke grinds her ass into Lexa’s cock, and a groan far too loud for her own liking leaves Lexa’s lips.

The body in her arms stiffens, and Lexa can’t help the chuckle that escapes her when she leans back to look at Clarke. The blonde’s cheeks are tinged red with embarrassment, her eyes scrunched closed as she squeezes the hand still grasping her breast. 

Her amazing, wonderful breast.

“Shit, I’m sorry” Clarke puffs after a few seconds, cheeks turning an ever darker shade of red as she opens her eyes to find Lexa smirking at her.

“Sorry for what?” Lexa feigns innocence as she leans down to press slow, deliberate kisses up Clarke’s neck, smiling into the skin when Clarke groans and buries her head in the pillow.

“For my horny-ass, sleeping self waking you up and forcing itself on you,” Clarke grunts and shies away further into the pillow as Lexa chuckles yet again.

“Don’t be. I rather like your horny ass” Lexa muses as she licks her way up to Clarke’s jaw. “Seems like you were having a rather pleasant dream.”

“Oh, you have no idea” Clarke chuckles in return as she turns her head back to meet Lexa’s gaze over her shoulder. Her pupils are blown with want, and a devilish grin has found its way onto her lips. A pink tongue darts out to wet full lips, and Lexa’s cock twitches in response.

Lexa untangles the hand that’s still propped under Clarke’s chin, simultaneously letting go of the blonde’s breast with the other (with great sorrow, of course), and places them on either side of Clarke’s shoulders as she leans up to hover over the blonde. Her thick curls cascade down over her own shoulders and trail over Clarke’s back, sending visible shivers down the girl’s spine.

“What were you dreaming about?” Lexa whispers as her lips trail over the small birthmark just below Clarke’s right shoulder blade. 

The blonde moans, breathy and sweet, and Lexa feels her stomach churn with desire. She can’t help it when her tongue peeks out to lick its way down Clarke’s spine, stopping once or twice to suck on the soft skin, leaving marks in her trail.

“You. Y-your tongue…” Clarke gasps when Lexa’s teeth bite down on the soft flesh on her hip.

Lexa hums, moving further down to softly kiss the swell of Clarke’s ass, taking her time with the supple skin. She can smell Clarke; a thick and heady scent that has her mind swimming within seconds. She desperately wants to bury her head between the girl’s thighs and get lost in the delicious wetness that is quickly pooling there, but she also desperately wants to tease Clarke, make her plead for it.

“And what exactly was I doing with my tongue?”

Clarke actually whimpers, her thighs spreading slightly as Lexa drags her fingernails down the blonde’s sides, grazing the sides of her breasts, tickling over ribs already marked with Lexa’s desire for her from the previous night.

“Lexa… Please,” Clarke shivers, teeth digging into her lower lip as her hands grip the sheets in anticipation.

The way her voice seems to carry through the room even though it’s barely above a whisper sends jolts all the way down from Lexa’s ears to her toes, pulsing through her with more force with every second that passes. The knowledge that whatever she feels for this girl might pull her in too deep, that just another minute spent with her might be what makes the saying ‘no turning back’ not just a saying, but Lexa’s reality, settles deep in her stomach. She almost groans at the way her insecurities and vulnerabilities always seem to find back to her when she least wants them to, and quickly shoves them to the back of her mind.

“That wasn’t an answer to my question, Clarke” Lexa answers, tasting the blonde’s name on her tongue like it’s both the first and millionth time she’s said it. Both unfamiliar and familiar; strange and new, but also what Lexa could only describe as coming home after being away for far too long.

Clarke moans deep in her throat, and the sound drags Lexa out of her reverie. She licks a deliberate trail along the outer crease of Clarke’s groin, just inches away from where Clarke desperately wants her, and groans as her tongue meets the juices that have trailed down the blonde’s thighs.

“Y-you were fucking me with your tongue” Clarke sighs, choking on the third word as her thighs clench slightly, and she grinds down onto the mattress. “And it felt so fucking good.”

Lexa’s hips jerk at their own accord, and she bites down hard onto Clarke’s lower back to stifle the moan that threatens to rip through her at Clarke’s word. It takes her several moments before she’s able to speak, the blonde humping the mattress beneath her.

“Do you want me to fuck you with my tongue, Clarke?”

“Yes, baby, _please_ ” Clarke spreads her legs wider, giving Lexa full view of her pink, swollen cunt. Lexa growls at the sight, Clarke completely soaked in front of her. She leans down to blow a stream of cool air against the glistening slit, and when Clarke’s whole body shudders in response Lexa is unable to wait a second longer.

She flattens her tongue and drags it all the way along her, just barely avoiding the swollen bud that screams for attention. Clarke’s hips buck as she chokes out a ragged moan, driving up to meet Lexa’s mouth eagerly. Lexa groans as the movement causes her tongue to dip slightly into Clarke’s opening, the taste and stretch enough to make her cock throb with jealousy.

She drags her tongue through Clarke’s folds slowly, up and down, teasing the girl beneath her. Clarke squirms, her grip on the sheets tightening as her hips cant upwards, desperately trying to drag Lexa in again.

“Lexa, please” she whimpers, and Lexa can’t find it in her to do anything but grant Clarke’s wishes.

Her hands find Clarke’s ass cheeks, and she spreads them wide, taking in the sight of her for just a moment before she plunges her tongue deep inside the tight walls of Clarke’s cunt.

The scream that rips from the blonde’s throat fills Lexa’s ears and head and chest, and she finds herself thrusting into the mattress at the same pace as her tongue works inside Clarke, desperate to find some release. Her hands claw at the blonde’s hips, her thighs, her back, needy and desperate to memorize every swell and dip of the miracle that is Clarke.

Her tongue works fast and with purpose, and she can feel Clarke is close by the way her walls flutter around her, her breathing quick and harsh, moans just barely there as she bites down on the pillow. Clarke thrusts her hips back, fucking herself on Lexa’s tongue, and she leans up on her left elbow, her right hand finding its way to Lexa’s head and tangling in her curls, grinding Lexa’s face harder into her pulsating cunt.

“Lex, y-you’re gonna make me cum…”

The way she phrases it wakes something feral in Lexa, and she drives into her with renewed vigor. _She’s_ the one taking care of Clarke. _She’s_ the one making her cum.

The pressure in her cock is becoming almost unbearable, everything about Clarke driving her up the fucking walls with arousal, and Lexa snakes a hand down her own body and grips her cock tightly. She sets a fast pace, pumping her hand in time with her tongue, and moans long and deep against Clarke. The vibrations ripple through the blonde’s center.

“Oh _fuck_ ” Clarke cries, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

Seconds later Clarke’s walls are tightening around Lexa, juices spilling out over her tongue and chin as Clarke comes, twitching and groaning. 

Lexa laps at Clarke eagerly, desperate to taste as much of her as possible, never satisfied. She doesn’t think she’s ever tasted anything as delicious as Clarke.

As the blonde’s breathing begins to even out she becomes aware of the way Lexa is rutting against her own hand behind her, and she swiftly crawls up the bed, turning around to lay on her back, propping her head up on the pillows.

“Up here. Right now.” she demands, licking her lips while crooking her finger at Lexa.

It doesn’t take Lexa more than a second to react before she let’s go of her cock, almost whining at the lack of stimulation, and crawls up to straddle Clarke’s waist.

The blonde immediately grabs her waist with one hand and the base of her cock with the other, holding her firmly in place before sliding her tongue out to lick at the throbbing head. Lexa’s hips buck at their own accord, a moan stuck deep in her throat as she throws her head back. Her movements are rewarded with a high, breathy moan from Clarke, and the thought that Clarke might enjoy pleasuring her just as much as being pleasured herself rocks Lexa at her core, and a stream of precum coats Clarke’s tongue. 

“Look at me” Clarke husks beneath her, her warm breath trailing down Lexa’s cock, and Lexa’s eyes snap open to meet eyes filled to the brim with trust and something else, something big. 

Clarke’s hand leaves Lexa’s waist to grab her hand, and slowly she leads it to the top of her head, encouraging Lexa to tangle her fingers in her hair. When Lexa tugs at it a little harder than she meant to the moment Clarke wraps her lips around the head, a growl surges from Clarke’s throat, and her hand tightens its grip where it found its way back to Lexa’s waist.

Lexa tugs at Clarke’s hair again, experimentally, and when the blonde’s head moves with her hand, mouth sinking further down Lexa’s shaft, the brunette chokes back a groan. 

She starts slowly fucking Clarke’s mouth, drawing almost all the way out before bucking her hips forward while tugging Clarke closer to her. The blonde sighs and moans with every movement of Lexa’s cock between her lips, and soon a mixture of spit and precum is dripping down the thick length. The hand grasping Lexa’s cock begins stroking up and down, loose and slow at first, but quickly finding a faster and firmer pace. Lexa can feel herself tumbling towards the edge at breakneck speed, and she tightens her grip on Clarke’s hair, pumping her hips faster, her other hand sneaking behind her, seeking out Clarke’s cunt.  
She cups Clarke firmly, and the blonde releases a sharp gasp before thrusting her hips upward, grinding into Lexa’s palm. The slick juices from her first orgasm easily coats Lexa’s fingers, and a simple cant of her hips is enough to make two of the digits slip inside her.

She whines when Lexa begins pumping her hand, fast and precise, curling her fingers against her swollen front wall. When Lexa’s thumb finds her clit Clarke’s eyes roll back, and she momentarily draws back from Lexa’s cock with a gasp as her legs spread wider at their own accord, effectively drawing Lexa deeper inside.

“Fuck, ah, fuck Lexa” she pants, eyes squeezed shut. Lexa moans deep in her throat at the sight, and pulls out just to add another finger, plunging deep inside Clarke, her palm dragging roughly over Clarke’s clit with every thrust, her fingers stretching the blonde’s walls in the most delicious way.  
A second later, Clarke’s lips are back around Lexa’s cock, and she sucks hard before swirling her tongue around the sensitive head. Her hand strokes Lexa harder and faster, and when Lexa finally manages to open her eyes to look at Clarke she’s met with a gaze filled with so much lust and intensity she’s thrown over the edge instantly.

“Fuck, Clarke!” she explodes in Clarke’s mouth, hips pistoning, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s as the blonde drinks her in, throat bobbing as she swallows the steady stream of cum. Lexa’s limbs tremble, there are stars prickling her eyesight, and she almost blacks out from the sensation of Clarke’s warm, wet lips suckling rhythmically.

 

She pulls out of Clarke’s mouth and shuffles down her body almost hurriedly, until they’re pressed together, skin on skin. She leans her head down, and her hair scatters over their faces like a shield against the rest of the world. Clarke meets her halfway in a bone crushing kiss, their eyes scrunched up and breaths trembling. They break apart and Lexa leans her forehead on Clarke’s, panting and unable to open her eyes. _Shit, she’s in deep_.

Clarke lays still for a few seconds, her warm breath on Lexa’s face the only thing grounding the brunette in the moment, before lifting her head to meet Lexa’s lips again in a soft, tender kiss. It’s slow, deliberate, all the words and feelings they’re unable to verbalize expressed through the slow press of their lips, a tongue seeking out a plump lower lip, a hand reaching up to cradle a cheek.

They revel in each other for several long moments, breathing each other in, tongues languidly dancing and fingers slowly caressing. With every second that passes Clarke seems to become more and more desperate to keep Lexa close, grabbing her by the neck and pressing her lips harder against hers. When Lexa takes Clarke’s bottom lip between her teeth the blonde mewls beneath her and wiggles her hips. Lexa is suddenly reminded of the fact that she’s still buried knuckle deep inside Clarke, and she grinds her palm against Clarke’s clit. The blonde gasps against her lips, rolling her hips to encourage Lexa’s hand further. Lexa leans down to suck and bite at Clarke’s neck, marking her with what she knows will be a dark bruise later, and she smirks against the skin when a gush of wetness covers her hand.

“Lex” Clarke whispers, and it’s like an invisible string tugs at Lexa’s heart, her eyes seeking out Clarke’s immediately as the blonde grips the back of her neck tightly.

“Fuck, Lex… I need you” Clarke’s eyes are unfocused and dazed, almost cross eyed, as she stares at Lexa’s lips, and when Lexa grinds her palm against Clarke again and curls her fingers, the blonde’s eyes roll back into her head. She shudders and twitches, almost as if she’s already coming, and whispers a barely there command of “fuck me” before grabbing onto Lexa’s hand and placing it over her own throat.

Lexa only needs a second to recompose herself when she registers the screaming want in Clarke’s trembling body, the desperation for release. She begins pumping her fingers, pushing deep inside Clarke and dragging her fingertips with firm pressure against her front wall, and Clarke’s eyes slam shut as a series of sharp “Ah”’s leave her lips. Her whole body moves with Lexa’s fingers, her cunt suckling on them, inviting them deeper inside the hot, soaked velvet. Wet sounds and sharp slapping fill the room as Clarke’s hips lift to meet Lexa’s thrusts, the brunette’s ass colliding with the blonde’s stomach with every movement.

“Such a good girl” Lexa purrs, squeezing her hand lightly around Clarke’s throat before trailing down to her chest, pinching a nipple between her fingers. Clarke cries out in response, her walls fluttering around Lexa’s fingers.

“Do you like me fucking you like this, Clarke?” She pinches Clarke’s nipple harder before sliding her hand up to Clarke’s mouth, slipping two fingers past the parted lips. Clarke nods vigorously, sucking on Lexa’s fingers and whining high in her throat. Lexa feels herself grow hard again from the sight, and swallows hard.  
Clarke eyes the thick cock before her, pupils blown and drool slipping past Lexa’s fingers. It’s like a silent plea, the way Clarke sucks forcefully on Lexa’s fingers and clenches around her while her eyes stay glued to the proud length between Lexa’s legs. Blue eyes flicker up to meet green, and Lexa swears she can see her own reflection in Clarke’s blown pupils. Clarke whines in muted frustration when none of her silent pleas seem to register in Lexa’s dazed mind, and she releases Lexa’s fingers with a loud smack.

“Lexa” she pants, ragged and forcefully, moaning high in her throat when Lexa’s thumb brushes against her clit.

“Clarke” Lexa moans when Clarke’s walls clench deliciously around her fingers.

“Lexa, I need you inside me, _now_ ”

“But Clarke, I’m already ins-“

“Your _cock_ , Lexa. _I need you to fuck me with your cock_ ” Clarke gasps, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes, and Lexa flushes with embarrassment. The thought of finally burying herself in Clarke again gets the best of her, though, and she quickly stammers an apology before removing her fingers from Clarke’s silky wetness and crawls down the bed to position herself between Clarke’s legs.

Clarke visibly shakes in anticipation as Lexa leans down to suck on a pink nipple, and before Lexa can react two strong thighs are wrapped over her shoulders as Clarke tugs her flush against her and whines impatiently.

“D-do I really need to ask you again, Lexa?” the blonde pants against her lips, and Lexa can’t fight the urge to smirk down at her.

“I don’t know, _Clarke_ , do you?” her cock is throbbing so hard it’s almost unbearable at this point, and the need to feel Clarke clenching around her surges through her like a flash flood of molten lava, but the frustrated growl that rips from Clarke’s throat at her teasing is worth it for years to come.

Clarke doesn’t respond to Lexa’s snide comment. Instead she bends her knees as far as they can go and grabs Lexa firmly by the ass and pulls her hips against her own, hard. Lexa sinks into her without warning, the wetness between Clarke’s legs almost obscene as she bottoms out inside her. The telltale fluttering of Clarke’s walls punches a groan out of Lexa, and she reels with the need to please her.

She widens her legs for better leverage and drives into Clarke, altering between long, sharp strokes and grinding tight circles with her hips. Clarke is gasping and cursing non-coherently, sucking in sharp gulps of air whenever Lexa’s movements change. Her hands claw at Lexa’s shoulders and back, digging into the soft flesh, and when Lexa leans back and lifts Clarke’s legs, holding them spread in front of her as she fucks her, Clarke screams loud enough for the whole world to hear.

A few quick snaps of her hips and a shuddering groan of “come for me” is all it takes, and Clarke’s whole body goes rigid as she clenches around Lexa. 

Clarke’s walls cling to her thick length for what feels like minutes before they pulse forcefully, and Lexa comes harder than she thinks she ever has, her hips bucking into Clarke as wave after wave of pleasure floods them both. Clarke’s eyes have rolled to the back of her head, and Lexa’s almost worried she’s having a seizure by the way her jaw is slack and her whole body twitches violently. Clarke clings to Lexa, her hands gripping her biceps in a vice grip, and her walls continue to pulse weakly around Lexa as she slowly opens her eyes to look at the brunette above her.

Lexa would smirk down at her if she could, but the sheer force of her own orgasm coupled with the scene that just unfolded beneath her is enough to render her speechless and spent, and she releases Clarke’s legs to flop down on the girl’s chest. Clarke clings to her, her arms curling around Lexa’s neck possessively, her legs wrapping around her waist as she blindly searches for Lexa’s lips in the chaos of hair splayed across their faces. A low, breathless chuckle leaves her lips when she can barely manage to find a forehead, and she nuzzles it affectionately as her deft hands stroke down a strong back.

“I don’t even know what to say when someone fucks me that good.” She chuckles when Lexa raises her head to meet her in a breathless kiss. Lexa smirks, and takes Clarke’s lower lip between her own, sucking on it.

“How about ‘thank you, oh mighty Commander, for almost making me black out from that amazing orgasm?’” she snaps her mouth shut immediately, praying to whoever’s out there that Clarke didn’t notice the slip. But, oh, to no avail. 

A millisecond later the blonde’s brow quirks in amusement, and Lexa’s can’t decide between scurrying out of the room from embarrassment, and burying her face in Clarke’s delicious breasts to hide away from the inevitable teasing.

“‘ _Commander_ ’, huh? Is that what you prefer to be called in bed?” Clarke smirks, and Lexa’s cheeks instantly flush a deep crimson red as she stutters, mentally scrambling for an excuse, and cursing herself for not deciding to make use of either of her previous plans for escape.

“What? N-no, I was just joking, I-“  
Clarke only shushes her with a kiss, biting at her lip teasingly before drawing a hand up to cup Lexa’s jaw.

“I can definitely see myself calling you Commander if you keep fucking me like that.” She husks, her voice rough with the effort from her screams of pleasure, and Lexa groans, utterly overcome with lust and affection for the girl in her arms.

She kisses Clarke deep and full of intention, their tongues warm and wet against each other, hands roaming each other to rediscover every crook and crease in the other girl’s body. Just as Clarke’s fingers find Lexa’s nipples, a loud rumble erupts from the blonde’s stomach. They break apart, gasping for air and stifling their laughter as their bodies move languidly against each other, hands still clinging to hips and shoulders with silent desperation to stay close.

“As much as I’d like to fuck you into the next year, I think a batch of the famous Woods Blueberry Pancakes ™ is in order, don’t you?” Lexa chuckles, planting a final, soft kiss to even softer lips, before reluctantly rolling off the blonde and out of bed. She smirks at the petulant whine that comes from behind her not a second after she picks up the closest pair of pants she can find. Clarke’s sweats hang low on Lexa’s hips, and when she turns to the owner of the pants, Clarke eyes her hungrily, biting at her lower lip before she husks: “No more clothes. And hurry the fuck up, I need to eat so I can ride you on the kitchen table.” 

And with that she rises from the bed in all her confident, naked glory and struts to the bathroom, locking the door behind her and leaving a slack jawed, drooling Lexa in her wake.

 

___________________________________

 

The stark contrast between their behavior in and outside the bedroom is like black and white. When they’re in bed they’re all dirty talk and playful smirks and shameless lust. But when they manage to keep their hands off each other for more than two minutes their actions shift to tentative, shy smiles and careful touches, and it’s like they’re getting to know each other all over again. It’s not awkward. It’s never awkward; Clarke’s playful and lighthearted personality and Lexa’s quick wit and charm is more than enough to keep conversation going. But there’s a certain nervousness to it all, like this is uncharted territory that demands a careful approach; like they’re both desperate not to fuck it up.

They still cuddle in front of the TV and have dance parties in Clarke’s room, though. It’s just that they usually end up sweaty and tangled up in each other more often than not.

___________________________________

Clarke takes Lexa on a date five days after the ‘blessed incident’, as Lexa so eloquently named it. Clarke’s giggles and affectionate kiss when Lexa first blurted out her take on their first night together was enough for Lexa’s lips to crack with the force of her smile.

Lexa is left alone in the apartment to get ready as Clarke insists on picking her up for their date ‘old school style’, and leaves to get ready at Raven’s apartment. Lexa spends over an hour and a half rummaging through her closet to find the perfect outfit, sighing in frustration when her wristwatch lets her know she only has an hour left before Clarke is supposed to pick her up. She finally decides on a pair of charcoal gray slacks that hug her ass just the right way, and a crisp, white button up shirt. She rushes through her shower, eager to start her date with Clarke, and applies a light layer of makeup, adding a little eyeliner to make her eyes pop. She twist her hair into thick curls that cascade over one shoulder and gets dressed just as the ten minute warning-alarm goes off on her phone. Suddenly she’s sweating nervously, and she applies deodorant for the second time in three minutes, just to be safe, before pulling on her pair of oxford boots and rechecking her makeup, adding just a dash of her cologne, not wanting to overdo it.

There’s a knock on the door, and Lexa barely hears it from her place all the way on the other side of the apartment, but her nerves have her all riled up, and she thinks she could probably hear a pin drop in the apartment next door with how alert she is right now. Her hands are suddenly clammy and she curses herself for managing to blush even when there’s no one around. Stumbling clumsily over the piles of clothes strewn across her bedroom floor she makes her way down the hallway and stops just a few steps short of the front door, rubbing her sweaty palms on the rough fabric of her pants and rapidly running through every possible way she could mess this night up. Another knock snaps her back to reality, and she takes a deep breath, releasing it in a shudder before she grabs the doorknob and twists it.

Her jaw drops to the floor.

Clarke is leaning against the doorway, playful smirk in place, and her eyes light up when she sees Lexa. She’s in a navy blue dress that hugs her hips and chest in the most perfect way, and the slit on the side shows off just enough creamy thigh for Lexa to feel her mouth water. Her hair is tied in a loose bun, golden locks falling loose to frame her face, and _oh god_ her face. Her eyes are smoky and her lips are red and luscious and Lexa just wants to kiss her for days.

“You look amazing” Clarke whispers, clearly liking what she sees too, and Lexa feels that blush creeping back onto her face as she licks her lips, smiling shyly at the gorgeous woman in front of her.

“Thank you, Clarke. You look… Wow,” she whispers back, carefully lifting a hand to trail a finger down Clarke’s jaw. The blonde shivers under her touch, and they stand transfixed for several seconds before Clarke blinks and smiles, blushing slightly when her eyes find Lexa’s.

“I bought these for you,” She removes her hand from behind her back to reveal a small bouquet of wildflowers wrapped neatly in a green ribbon, and Lexa feels tingly and warm all over. “A pretty girl should have pretty flowers.”

“How did you know I love wildflowers?” Lexa asks dazed, unable to suppress the giddy smile that spreads across her face.

“I saw you bring a couple of them home the week you moved in. You looked all goofy and smiley, so I knew they had to be your favorite.” Clarke smiles sheepishly, and the idea that Clarke would even pay enough attention to her that she would notice something like that sends Lexa’s heart soaring.

“Anyway, um, you should probably get a vase for those so we can get going.” Clarke finishes nervously, and Lexa finds herself practically sprinting to the kitchen to pull out a mug, any mug, so they can finally leave for their date. She stumbles like a dork when she returns to Clarke, and the blonde chuckles warmly at her before reaching out to gently take Lexa’s hand in her own, intertwining their fingers and tugging her out the door.

They walk the three blocks from their apartment to the restaurant, conversation flowing comfortably between them. Their hands are tangled the whole way, swinging lightly between them as Clarke recounts her week at the hospital, and Lexa laughs and smiles along to stories of Clarke catching fellow interns in on-call rooms, Clarke helping a drunk 90 year old man find his teeth in the ER waiting room (how he lost them in the first place is still a mystery), and Clarke managing to fall asleep during a routine check up on a 50 year old woman who would _not stop talking about her cats_. 

Clarke’s choice of venue is a small Italian restaurant squeezed into the space above a convenience store, and Lexa would’ve never noticed that it was there if Clarke hadn’t suddenly tugged her through a gate to the right of the store. She’s met the nice Sri Lankan guy that runs the store several times, and almost feels a little offended that he has yet to tell her about this quaint, homey treasure of a restaurant that takes up the second and top floor of the old brick building. Clarke hugs the old man that seems to both be the owner and their waiter for the evening, and he whispers something in her ear and smiles warmly at them both before leading them up to the roof. An awed gasp leaves Lexa’s lips.  
While Lexa had found the main floor of the restaurant charming and, frankly, bustling with people (how did so many people know about this hidden gem?), the roof was nothing like what she expected.

A single table, delicately set with candles and two glasses of wine, stands in one corner, overlooking the city, and fairy lights are strung up all over, hanging from the wooden structures that have been raised to shelter guests from the occasional drizzle or snowfall, the thick green branches curling around the wood serving as both insulation and decoration. Tiny white flowers have sprouted all over the plant, and Lexa smiles and smiles as she takes in her surroundings.  
The weather is warm and the sky is clear, the sunset just beginning to turn the sky from its deep orange to a dark lilac, and Lexa finds all of it absolutely perfect. 

The old man leads them to the table, pulling out both their chairs for them, before murmuring something to Clarke in Italian, and Clarke responds with a nod and a warm smile. As soon as he leaves, Clarke’s full attention is back on Lexa, and the brunette can’t help but suddenly feel overwhelmed. She’s not sure what to say, doesn’t know if she’ll be able to say anything with the way the candlelight dances off Clarke’s face like she’s a goddess dipped in gold, and she finds herself staring at the blonde in silence for a long time.

Clarke just stares back, a small smile on her lips, as her eyes trace Lexa’s features, stopping at her lips and eyes more than once.

When the blonde’s intense gaze becomes too much for Lexa to handle, she awkwardly clears her throat before trailing her eyes over their surroundings again.

“This place is beautiful, Clarke. How did you manage to set this up?”

“The guy that owns this place is a friend of mine. I met him when I was backpacking through Europe a couple of years back, in this little village in Northern Italy. I spent a couple of weeks helping out in the vineyard he owned with his wife, and he told me that their restaurant had been shut down just a couple of months prior because of a sleazy landlord and some issues with a permit. I’ve never met someone so passionate about cooking as Amerigo is.” A moment passes where Clarke seems lost in her memories, a warm smile painting her lips. Lexa’s urge to kiss her only increases.

“I fell in love with his food and their hospitality, and they fell in love with my hometown from the pictures I showed them and the stories I told, so naturally I did what I could to help them when they told me they wanted to move here and start fresh.” She shrugs and blushes when she meets Lexa’s inquiring gaze.

“I had just inherited a lot of money from my dad, so I told them I’d make an investment in their business in exchange for getting to come here from time to time. It’s a huge plus that I get to bring pretty girls like you, though, I have to say.”  
She winks and smirks at her, and Lexa wonders if it’s possible to die from constantly blushing.

“Wow, that was a really generous thing to do, Clarke. When did they move here?”  
Clarke’s comment about her dad doesn’t go unnoticed, but somehow Lexa knows Clarke will tell her when she’s ready, so she doesn’t pry. She sips on her wine and leans a little closer to the table. She’s itching to take Clarke’s hand, but she’s too nervous, so she settles on folding them in front of herself on the soft white cloth that’s decorated with candles and exquisite cutlery and – oh, wildflowers. God, this girl will be the death of her. 

“They moved here five months ago, but I had already done a lot of groundwork on the place, so it actually didn’t take them more than a couple of months to get the business up and running. Their official opening was actually the same week you moved in.” 

Clarke’s eyebrows furrow in thought, and Lexa watches her intently, fingers twitching to hold the soft warm skin on Clarke’s delicate hands. The blonde sucks in a deep breath, as if she’s debating the next words to come out of her mouth. Her eyes find Lexa’s, searching for a few moments, and Lexa suddenly feels like’s she being investigated, but then Clarke seems to find what she’s looking for and her smile is a little sad when she speaks.

“And yeah, it was the only right thing to do, I think. I know a couple of weeks is a very short time to get to know someone, but I never had any doubts about it. I-I met them at a rather… dark time in my life, and they showed me more love than I could have ever asked for. They’re sort of like a second family to me now.”

“I’m glad. You deserve all the love you can get.” Clarke’s eyes are glassy as she looks up at her, and something shifts in Lexa then.

It’s the way Clarke throws all nervousness aside and dives into whatever comes her way, the way her eyes always shine with adoration and affection, even when Lexa is fucking her senseless and raw, the way she’s both shy and confident at the same time. She’s brave and intelligent and charismatic and funny and so, so beautiful. She cares about everyone. She takes what she wants, but she does it with such gentle care, and Lexa’s blinded by the sunlight and warmth seeping from every pore in Clarke’s skin. All these things combined are what make Lexa realize it – the severity of her feelings for Clarke.

She’s not just crushing on Clarke anymore. This trembling in her heart whenever she sees the blonde is no longer something she can push aside and ignore. She doesn’t want to. She’s falling for Clarke, and she’s falling fast. She wants to cherish this girl with everything she’s got to offer. She want’s to kiss her on Sunday mornings when their bodies are blissfully heavy with sleep, hold her hand in art museums, go hiking with her, eat mac and cheese while binge watching some shitty reality show - all those cliché relationship activities you see on tumblr. Lexa wants to kiss Clarke goodnight when they’re warm and curled up in each other under the covers after countless orgasms, she wants to shower her with gifts, with happiness, with laughter – she wants it all.

The realization scares her to no end, but when she stares into Clarke’s eyes she knows she’s not alone in feeling this way. There’s something there, something bright and warm and grand, something Lexa knows is only for her. It washes over her in a lazy, warm wave, seeps in through her skin and fills her to the brink; her chest fluttering and expanding like a weight has finally been lifted off her.

She stretches across the table and takes Clarke’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. Clarke gives a squeeze and uses her other hand to wipe at her cheeks, blushing when Lexa smiles at her.

“Sorry, I don’t usually get this emotional on dates with pretty girls.” She chuckles and takes a hearty sip of her wine. “I guess I’m just nervous.”

“Oh _god_ , no, Clarke, don’t ever apologize for that. I love that you feel comfortable enough to tell me this stuff.” She takes a deep breath and her eyes fall to their hands before she gathers the courage to meet Clarke’s blue eyes again – god, they’re so fucking blue, how are they so fucking blue - “I-… I want to get to know you. All of you.” 

Lexa feels the ever-present nerves kick in again, suddenly afraid she might have gone too far, that her confession is way too early in their – relationship? Are they even in a relationship? Dating-ship? What do you even call a situation where you’ve fucked more times than you can count even before going on a date? Does Clarke even want to be in a relationship with her? Or is this some form of pity date because Clarke didn’t have the heart to tell her that she only wanted to fuck? Lexa knows, she knows deep down that it’s not, but her anxiety has never been a great roommate, and right now it seems dead set on sabotaging her night.

Her thoughts toss and turn in her head and suddenly there’s the familiar white noise beginning it’s crescendo and even though it’s all in her head, and merely a second has gone by, Clarke seems to catch on because she lifts their hands to her lips and kisses Lexa’s clammy skin and kisses and kisses until Lexa is looking at her again, the white noise slowly fading and her raging heartbeat calming.

“I want to get to know all of you, too.” Her smile is safe and warm and fond, and Lexa blurts out her next words before she can stop herself.

“Can I kiss you?”

Clarke chuckles, but doesn’t respond. Instead she let’s go of Lexa’s hand and stands, smirking at Lexa before she slowly sidles over to her and eases herself into her lap, her hands coming up to tangle in the soft curls in the nape of the brunette’s neck. Lexa’s hands find their way to Clarke’s hips, and before she knows it those soft lips are on hers and kissing her with intention. The kiss is slow and firm, and a warm tongue lingers on Lexa’s lips before she opens them to invite it in, and she couldn’t stop the moan from leaving her even if she wanted to. They make out for several long minutes, hands sure and eager, Clarke’s hips grinding lazily into Lexa’s, until the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them breaks them apart.

Clarke doesn’t even pull back all the way; she just leans their foreheads together, smiles and looks Lexa in the eyes before calling something over the brunette’s shoulder, something Lexa vaguely recognizes as Italian. The blonde and the man, who Lexa assumes is Amerigo (she can’t even be bothered with turning around when Clarke is staring at her like that) exchange a few sentences before Lexa hears his footsteps receding, and Clarke kisses her three more times, two pecks and one firm, lingering kiss, before getting up and back to her own seat.

“I ordered our food for us, hope you don’t mind.” A wink and a heal clad foot sliding up her leg under the table, and Lexa is done for. Like she said, this girl will be the death of her.

___________________________________

Their date goes well. So well, in fact, that Lexa finds it difficult to believe. Because who is she fucking kidding? She’s the most boring person in the world, and somehow Clarke – beautiful, intelligent, kind Clarke- thinks she’s ‘adorable and sexy’? That’s just not something Lexa finds easy to believe. She’ll definitely try, though.

If giggling internally is a thing, Lexa definitely does it the entire date.

They eat and drink and laugh, and Lexa’s all fuzzy and warm inside. She still blushes consistently, but when Clarke tells her she ‘loves the color in her cheeks’, Lexa thinks it might not be for the worse.

___________________________________

They walk home with their fingers laced and their hearts tingling.

This time they’re in no rush to get naked. They crack open another bottle of wine and sit on the couch for hours discussing politics and art, slowly inching closer to each other. It starts with innocent touches; hands touching knees, gently stroking forearms, shoulders, the back of a neck. When the conversation ebbs out it’s not uncomfortable, but the tension is palpable.

“I had a really great time tonight, Clarke. Thank you.” They’re so close Lexa only has to whisper, and she doesn’t get a verbal response, only Clarke’s warm breath on her face and blue eyes locked on her lips. 

“Clar-“ she’s interrupted by Clarke’s lips on hers, the soft, but rushed kiss sending all the air rushing out of Lexa’s lungs. It’s like the whole night has been building up to this moment, and she is finally exactly where she wants to be – where she needs to be.

Clarke kisses her with her eyes scrunched shut and her breath trembling as she climbs into Lexa’s lap, straddling her thighs and holding her cheeks with warm and sure hands. Lexa’s sure she’s trembling just as hard, but her hands find their familiar spot on the blonde’s hips, tugging her close. A breathy moan is released into the sliver of space between them, and neither are sure who released it, but the only thing that seems to matter is their closeness – to shred the last bit of distance between them until they mold into one.

Clarke’s tongue breaks the seal of Lexa’s lips as the brunette’s hands curve over the swell of the blonde’s ass and under the hem of her dress. Strong fingers dig into creamy thighs as Lexa stands from the couch and carries the blonde down the hall to her bedroom. Lexa’s skin is on fire from everywhere she’s in contact with the blonde, even through her clothes, and her cock is throbbing where it’s pressed tight against Clarke’s center. This time it’s not just about shameless lust, though.

Clarke’s dress comes off first. Lexa’s hands are tentative in their movements, smoothing down her ribs and stomach slowly, admiring the dips and swells of Clarke’s curves. The blonde sighs underneath her, eyelashes fluttering and breathing shallow. When Lexa’s fingers dip under the waistband of Clarke’s panties, teasing the soft skin there, the blonde rewards her with a gasp and a tilt of her hips. Lexa can smell her, heady and thick, and she leans down to suck a mark into the skin on the inside of her thigh, before dragging the underwear down her legs.

Clarke’s sigh is filled to the brim with relief when Lexa finally runs her tongue along her. Lexa works her up slowly, carefully, moaning alongside Clarke as her taste coats her tongue. Clarke’s legs spread impossibly wide, and she moans when Lexa dips into her, sucks in a sharp breath when she takes her clit in her mouth and laves it with her tongue.  
By the time Clarke’s fingers find their way into Lexa’s hair she’s trembling, teetering on the edge, and Lexa feels just as close, even untouched. 

“Lexa…”

She wraps her lips around her clit and sucks once, twice and then Clarke is coming, head thrown back and spine taut, choked groan stuck in her throat. Lexa helps her ride it out, running her tongue through the seam of her cunt, from her entrance to her clit and back down. When Clarke gasps her name in a shudder and nudges her head Lexa leans back on her heels and looks at her. Blue eyes bore into her as the brunette’s lets her gaze roam over the blonde for a moment, cunt glistening and chest heaving. When her tongue darts out to lick the remnants of the juices on her lips Clarke visibly clenches, and that’s all the courage Lexa needs to surge forward and crash their lips together.

Clarke meets her halfway, and her hands immediately begin tearing at the clothes separating them. It proves a difficult task with the way they’re desperate to eliminate any distance between them, and they giggle as their limbs get tangled and their kisses grow messy. Lexa reluctantly leans back to shed her shirt and bra, and Clarke helps her tug her slacks and boxers off.

Before Lexa can even register it, Clarke’s lips wrap around her cock and the blonde sinks down, nose almost touching her stomach. A moan is punched out of the brunette as she’s enveloped in wet heat, and she uses all the strength she has not to just come right then and there.

“Clarke – oh, shit” Clarke swirls her tongue around her head and sucks hard, and Lexa ruts her hips in response, momentarily lost in the moment.

“Wait, Clarke” the blonde immediately pulls back, concern etching her features, and Lexa hurries to soothe her by dragging her face up to her lips.

“I just- I want to be inside you.” She breathes against her lips, and Clarke softens, moaning sweetly as she kisses her. She tugs Lexa down until she settles between her legs, and their kisses grow heated quickly. When Clarke pinches her nipple and sucks her pulse point she groans and ruts her hips, and suddenly she’s halfway inside Clarke and _holy shit_.

Clarke whimpers and her walls flutter around her, and when she spreads her legs and bends her knees as she sighs a “please” Lexa groans and sinks all the way inside her. She’s warm and tight and _soaked_ , and Lexa really needs to work on her stamina because she’s already pounding with the need to come. 

She starts a slow rhythm, knees spread wide and hips rolling into Clarke, and the blonde trembles every time she bottoms out. The slick sound of her cock sliding into Clarke’s heat is honest to god the sexiest sound she’s ever heard, and Clarke’s nails raking down her back and over her ass is not helping her with staving off her orgasm. 

“Fuck, Lexa, kiss me” Clarke moans, and Lexa feels her walls tighten around her when their tongues meet. She grips the headboard above her for leverage, and alternates between deep, long strokes and sharp snaps of her hips, and _how has she not come yet_? _Gold star for you, Lexa_.

When she takes Clarke’s bottom lip between her teeth and pushes deeper than ever Clarke sobs, and then they’re both gasping and moaning as they come, Clarke’s walls rippling around her as she explodes inside her.

She comes and comes and comes, Clarke’s clenching never letting up, and for a moment she’s almost concerned that she broke her, but then Clarke slumps back into the mattress with a gasp, and Lexa can only find the energy to collapse on top of her. Her lungs are pounding with the need for oxygen, and judging by Clarke’s harsh panting she’s not far better off. 

Clarke lazily runs her hands through Lexa’s hair, humming in that sexy, hoarse voice that makes Lexa’s knees weak, and the brunette wraps her arms around her as best as she can and tucks her nose into Clarke’s neck, snuggling close. She’s a millisecond away from sleep when Clarke tilts her head down, kisses her soundly, and sighs: “Yeah, I _really_ don’t want it to be.”

Lexa falls asleep with a lip-cracking grin and a tingling heart.


End file.
